Hollowed Moon
by Sesshoumarus-Bunny
Summary: What if after the battle with Chaos if Usagi moved to Karakura Town? What if she was stuck helping Ichigo's nemesis Grimmjow after their battle? Can Usagi help the Sexta Espada, or will she end up fighting her own heart? No senshi here! COUPLES PLEASE!


Karakura Town was bustling with the living and the dead.

Usagi sighed as she balanced two heavily laden grocery bags in her arm and on her hip, fiddling with her keys to her apartment door.

After seeing her friends and family killed, she now had the ability to see spirits. She tried her best to help them, but she wasn't a Shinigami.

She glanced at the end of the hallway and she saw a blue haired male with a lot of blood and clothed in white. She rushed to put her groceries on her front step inside and she rushed back out to help the injured man.

She gently touched his arm and received a throaty growl, she gulped and stared at him and her nerve came back, "Don't you growl at me buster! I am trying to help you!!"

After leading the man into her home and sitting him in a towel covered chair that was covered quickly, she sighed and looked at him, "Stay here! I will be right back!" she rushed off to put her groceries in the fridge and she rushes to the bathroom and grabs her first aid supplies.

A snapping sound awoke the groggy male, the girl was putting on rubber gloves! He eyed the clear liquid in the bottle that was strongly scented and his nose scrunched up and his upper lip curled in displeasure. "What are you doing weakling!?"

A whap to the back of the head silenced him for a moment until he lunged forward yelling, "**WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?"**

"Silence! I have to clean your wounds!"

She wiped the damp cloth around and across the wound to get rid of the drying sticky blood, she tossed the cloth aside and picked up another one and poured the pungent scented liquid onto it, she dabbed the wound and looked up at him.

"I'm going to use alcohol and pour it into your wound. It's gonna hurt!"

"Feh... Defeat hurts worse... I got my ass handed to me by a Shinigami..."

She lowered the bottle to his wound and poured a gentle steady stream.

He hissed and howled, "**WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SHIT?! IT'S FRICKING ACID!!"**

Usagi glared at the turquoise haired man in her chair, "Shush! that means it's working to fight off infection!"

He growled and turned his head away. She sighed and poured a bit more on and in the wound, she then set the bottle down and picked up a needle and some fishing line, "I am not the most graceful person with a needle..."

The man jumped up out of the chair, "**Oh NO** ! I am not going to be poked and prodded by needles! **FUCK** that!"

Usagi smacked her forehead with her bloody gloves leaving a crimson handprint on her forehead, "You are lucky... I happen to be a klutz so I can wrap ya up! But the catch is you have to stay in my home so I can treat you!"

Another growl emitted from his throat and a massive whap followed after the growl.

Usagi wrapped the mans torso up and she smiled softly as she removed her gloves, "My name is Tsukino Usagi. What is your name."

Aqua eyes met sapphire orbs. A wide smirk spread across the mans face, "Sexta Espada... Grimmjow Jaggerjack!"

Usagi gasped as the doorbell rang, "One moment! I'll be with you in a moment!!" she peered out the peephole and saw Ichigo, Uryuu, Rukia, Renji, Ikkaku, Orihime, Yumichika, Sado, Matsumoto and a grumpy Hitsugaya.

"Oh lord... He brought them all... Damn that Ichigo" She cursed under her breath.

A chuckle emitted from behind her, "Shinigami, eh?"

"Hide in my room you fool!" She lead Grimmjow to her room and locked the door, "Stay in there!!"

Usagi ran back out to the door and opened it, "Gomen... I had to put more of my groceries away."

Rukia walked in and looked around, "There was an Espada sighting around here... Have you seen one Usa-chan?"

Usagi gulped and composed herself as she brought refreshments in, "Whats an Espada?"

"I knew she was an Idiot! She never understands anything!!"

A slap was heard, "Be nice Ikkaku! Or I'll tell Yachiru that you still sleep with a teddy bear!"

"Rangiku-Chaaan... Be nice to Ikkaku-Kun! Hes had a rough day!" Yumichika pleaded with the buxom blonde.

"Silence you three!! An espada is a Hollow... Ichigo has already defeated one. Number Six I believe." came the icy voice of Hitsugaya.

Usagi composed her features into one of utter understanding, but on the inside she was screaming, " **YEAH RIGHT **!!"

Mean while in Usagi's room

A flowery scent was mixed in the air along with the intoxicating scent of vanilla. The room itself was a pale blue but to contrast it there were bright pink bunnies scattered everywhere in the room.

"Pink...Bunnies..." A growl rumbled from Grimmjow's throat as he longed to rip the ears off the bunnies.

Of course he heard the shinigami's... And oh how he HATED being pinned up! He wanted to fight and kill Ichigo!

His eyes moved away from the door and farther away from the bright pink rabbits. His eyes finally settled on a picture of Usagi and some unknown people. He saw her smile at it's truest form and not the weak half hearted one he saw today.

He sat the photo down and heard Hitsugaya say, "Ichigo beat number six..."

HE was number six the last time he checked!!

" **OH HELL NO! SHINIGAMI!!" **Grimmjow plowed through Usagi's door and hallway and began to crack his knuckles.

Ichigo jumped up ready to attack but Usagi was behind Grimmjow with a cast iron skillet, "Grimmjow..."

"**WHAT WOMAN**!? I'm gonna kill this bastard!"

"Not on my watch you aren't!"

"WHADDYA MEAN 'NOT ON YOUR WATCH!?"

"THAT'S WHAT IT MEANS YOU POMPOUS PUFFBALL!!"

"POMPOUS PUFFBALL!? I OUGHTA RIP YOU IN HALF WOMAN!!"

Usagi growled and stood on her tip toes which didnt add much height to her, she only stood to his chest now and she poked his uninjured shoulder, "** THE NAMES USAGI!! U-S-A-G-I!! USAGI!! NOT WOMAN!! CALL ME WOMAN ONE MORE TIME AND I'LL HIT YA WITH THIS SKILLET!!"**

"AND I'M GRIMMJOW JAGGERJACK!! NOT POMPOUS PUFFBALL!! **MORONIC WOMAN**!!"

Usagi grinned and gripped the skillet's handle tighter, just as Grimmjow was looking victorious, she arced the skillet backwards, "Ohhhh Grimmjow..."

"What WOMAN ??"

Usagi swung the skillet full force and cracked an unsuspecting Grimmjow in the face with it.

" The names Usagi...**GOT IT MEMORIZED** ?!"


End file.
